Une rencontre inattendue
by Apollo16
Summary: Jay croise un vieil ami au café, une rencontre qui aura bien plus d'importance que ce qu'il pensait.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Merci d'avance toutes celles et ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser un commentaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1 **

Jay comme tous les matins, ou presque, se tenait dans la file du kiosque en face du district pour prendre un café avant de commencer cette journée. Il n'avait pour le moment rien de prévu au bureau, à part rattraper ses rapports en retard. Ce n'était pas son activité préférée, mais une journée tranquille ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps, surtout après la semaine qu'il avait passée. La dernière enquête sur laquelle l'unité travaillait avait nécessité beaucoup de recherche et d'interrogatoire pour arrêter un dealer qui empoissonnait sa drogue faisant plus d'une dizaine de victimes dans la ville.

Il regardait les nouvelles sur son téléphone, se demandant quand est-ce que le monde arrêtera ses folies, lorsque que quelqu'un dans la foule les bouscula, l'homme derrière lui, momentanément déséquilibré lui rentra dedans involontairement.

-Excusez-moi. Dit-il poliment. Jay se retourna prêt à accepter les excuses, sachant que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il s'arrêta net, cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là.

-Colby ? Interroge l'inspecteur.

L'homme leva la tête pour le regarder.

-Jay ?

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une accolade, ils étaient dans la même unité de rangers, mais Ils n'étaient pas rentrés au pays en même temps et ils s'étaient petit à petit éloignés, malgré leur promesse de rester en contact. Colby était partit pour la Californie et lui était revenu à Chicago pour s'occuper de sa mère malade. Jay n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis des années. Le voir ici était plus qu'inattendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Demanda l'inspecteur encore sous le choc.

Colby hésita avant de répondre, il ne savait pas quoi dire, heureusement il fut sauvé par le téléphone de Jay qui sonnait. Ce dernier soupira en voyant l'identité de l'appelant, il pouvait oublier son café et sa journée tranquille.

-Je dois y aller, mais donne-moi ton numéro, on pourrait aller se boire une bière. Proposa le policier.

Colby hocha la tête et lui donna rapidement son numéro.

Jay partit en sprintant vers le district qui était à moins de 5 minutes à pieds, il avait garé sa voiture là-bas. Il arriva pile au moment où l'équipe sortait du bâtiment, il put voir à leur visage que c'était grave, le Sergent ne lui avait rien dit à part de se dépêcher de venir. Ce n'est pas grave Hailey lui fera un topo en route.

Il monta à la place conducteur, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il avait changé de voiture de fonction, et un vrai plaisir pour lui. Pendant ce temps Hailey s'installait de l'autre côté, sachant très bien qu'il n'y ait aucune chance pour qu'un jour il la laisse conduire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Une bombe a explosé dans un parc en centre-ville.

-Merde. Jura Jay. Combien de victime ?

-Pour l'instant cinq morts, dont trois enfants, on est samedi donc…

Jay n'avait pas besoin qu'elle finisse sa phrase, c'était le week-end, donc forcément il y avait plus de monde.

-On a des infos ?

-Aucune pour le moment, jusque l'explosion a eu lieu il y a cinq minutes, les policiers interrogent les témoins, mais pour le moment rien. La bombe a très bien pu être posée plusieurs heures avant.

Jay hocha la tête, il n'aimait pas ce genre d'enquête qui le ramenait trop souvent à son passé dans l'armée. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment-là à sa rencontre avec Colby le matin même, il avait l'impression que c'était un coup du destin, revoir son ancien équipier le jour même où ils ont une enquête qui lui rappelle un peu trop l'Afghanistan.

Ils arrivèrent sur place quelques minutes après. La scène était chaotique, l'explosion avait détruit l'installation de jeu des enfants, des femmes hurlaient leur enfant mort, des hommes pleuraient. Hailey remarqua tout de suite que la respiration de son partenaire s'accélérait de manière importante. Elle posa une main sur son bras avant de descendre de la voiture.

-Ce n'est pas l'Afghanistan. Dit-elle calmement. Il lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, mit ses sentiments de côté comme il savait si bien le faire, et afficha de nouveau cette façade que tout le monde connaissait avant de descendre de voiture.

Tous les policiers de l'unité se réunirent autour de Voight, attendant les ordres.

-Burgess, Atwater vous parler à la scientifique voir ce qu'ils ont pour le moment. Ruzzek et Dawson, allez interroger les témoins. Upton et Halstead parlez aux premiers policiers sur place.

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant de remplir la mission qui leur avait été confiée par leur supérieur. Ils avaient tous l'intention de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, mais il savait aussi que cette enquête serait moralement difficile, c'est toujours le cas lorsque des enfants sont impliqués. Et quelque part tant mieux, le jour où ça ne les touchera plus, le jour où ils ne ressentiront plus rien face à cette horreur, c'est que ce métier leur aura tout pris, et c'est surtout qu'il faudra qu'ils s'arrêtent avant d'être complétement bouffé et de ne plus être capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment humain.

Lorsque tous les détectives eurent rempli leur mission, ils se rejoignirent à proximité de la foule pour partager leur information.

-La scientifique ne peut pas dire grand-chose pour le moment, ils rassemblent encore les fragments, mais d'après eux il y avait au moins deux engins explosifs. Commença Kim.

-La plupart des témoins sont très choqués. On n'a pas réussi à interroger les parents des trois enfants, ils ont été emmenés en ambulance. Pour les autres on n'a pas grand-chose, personne n'a vu quelqu'un de suspect roder dans le coin. Dit Antonio.

-Les policiers en patrouillent étaient à proximité quand il y a eu l'explosion, ils sont arrivés sur place avant même l'appel du central. Ils n'ont rien vu de suspect non plus mais c'était le chaos. Par contre ils n'ont pas parlé de deux détonations. Conclu Jay.

-Et ? Interrogea Ruzzek.

-C'est contradictoire avec ce que dit la scientifique, deux bombes ça veut dire deux explosions, ou alors elles étaient simultanées.

-C'est possible ? Demanda Hailey.

-Je suppose que oui. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, la plupart des poseurs de bombe en posent deux pour faire le plus de victime. Ils font exploser la première, et place la seconde sur le chemin que les gens terrifiés vont prendre, et ils la déclenchent au milieu de la panique générale. Pourquoi les faire exploser en même temps ?

-On va devoir répondre à toutes ces questions et trouver le salopard qui a fait ça avant qu'il ne recommence. Dit calmement Voight.

**Au cas où certain d'entre vous se posent la question, le personnage de Colby est bien celui de la série Numb3rs.**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette série, pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas important pour comprendre cette fanfiction.**

**Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que la série Numb3rs raconte l'histoire de deux frères, l'un Don est agent du F.B.I, l'autre Charlie est un prodige des mathématiques qui aide son grand frère à résoudre des affaires.**

**Colby est l'un des membres de l'équipe de Don, avec d'autres agents: Nikki Betancourt, Liz Warner et David Sinclair.**

**Si je n'ai pas mis cette fanfiction dans la section crossover c'est parce que je ne vais utiliser que très peu de personnage de la série Numb3rs donc je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la mettre dans cette section.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ces explications vous suffisent, si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Encore un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, et merci à vous tous qui avez ajouté ma fanfiction à vos favoris.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils étaient tous rapidement retourné au district pour commencer l'enquête même si pour le moment ils n'avaient pas grand-chose. Jay avait demandé à Will de le prévenir dès que les blessés seraient en état de répondre à leurs questions. En attendant, comme pour toutes les autres enquêtes il cherchait des informations sur les victimes. C'est l'une des premières choses qui leur a été apprise à l'académie, pour trouver un meurtrier il faut connaître la ou les victimes. Mais ici, cette scène ressemble à un attentat, et comme pour tous les autres, peu importe les victimes, le plus important c'est qu'il y en ai un maximum.

Chaque détective afficha petit à petit au tableau la photo d'une victime, avec ses principales caractéristiques : nom, prénom, âge, nom des membres de la famille proche, de la ou les personnes qui l'accompagnait au parc. Et plus le temps passait, et plus la colère de l'unité grandissait, une rage immense envers l'individu qui a osé priver toutes ces personnes et surtout ces enfants d'une vie plus longue.

-J'ai quelque chose. Dit tout d'un coup Jay.

Les détectives stoppèrent leur activité pour écouter.

-Une cellule terroriste a revendiqué l'attentat. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher et mis en route la vidéo. Un homme masqué prenait la parole face à la caméra, indiquant que ce premier attentat était un avertissement et que quiconque les empêcherai de réaliser leurs actions en subirait les conséquences.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les policiers voyaient ce genre de vidéo, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière, pourtant celle-ci était plus difficile à regarder, c'est peut-être le fait que ce soit un parc qui était touché, un lieu ou normalement règne la joie et surtout l'innocence des enfants.

Le téléphone d'Atwater sonna pile à la fin de la vidéo, celui-ci décrocha rapidement, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, espérant qu'il apporterai des infos nouvelles qui leur permettrait d'avancer. Il raccrocha après quelques minutes.

-C'était la scientifique. Ils n'ont pas terminé d'analyser les débris de la bombe, mais ils ont essayé de la reconstituer sans succès.

-Comment ça ?

-Le gars m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça. Ils se sont trompés c'est un seul engin explosif, mais ils n'arrivent pas à tout remettre ensemble. Ils essaient de prendre contact avec l'armée mais ça va prendre des heures.

Le silence régna, alors c'était encore pire que ce qu'ils pensaient, les personnes qui ont fait ça sont douées, très douées, même trop pour leur expert.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous aider. Dit calmement Jay.

Le Sergent tourna son regard vers lui, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-On était dans la même unité de Rangers, c'est un expert dans le domaine des bombes.

-Très bien, appelle-le.

Jay hocha la tête et se leva pour passer ce coup de fil dans la salle de pause, à un endroit où il serait plus tranquille. Il ne savait pas si Colby accepterait, mais quelque chose lui disait que le destin avait fait exprès de les faire se croiser le matin même.

-Granger ?

-Colby c'est Jay. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Une bombe a explosé dans un parc ce matin.

-Je suis au courant, les infos ne parlent que de ça. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

-Les experts scientifiques n'arrivent pas à reconstituer la bombe, ils n'ont jamais rien vu de tel. Je me suis dit que tu pouvais y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Jay…

-Je sais que tu as quitté l'armée, et que tu as probablement plus jamais envie d'en parler mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-J'ai arrêté tout ça Jay, depuis longtemps. Et même si j'acceptais, je n'ai pas vu de bombe depuis plus de cinq ans, je suis plus aussi doué.

-C'est que des conneries Colby, tu as toujours été le meilleur dans ce domaine.

-Je sais pas quoi te dire.

-Ils vont recommencer, si on ne fait rien ils vont recommencer, il y avait des enfants dans ce parc…

-D'accord, je regarderai, mais je peux rient te promettre.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je t'envoie l'adresse du labo, je te rejoins sur place.

-Ok.

Jay raccrocha soulager que Colby ait accepté, même s'il n'était pas surpris, son ami avait toujours été là quand il s'agissait d'aider les autres. Il envoya le sms avec l'adresse tout de suite, avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

-C'est bon, il va jeter un coup d'œil, mais il ne promet rien.

Hailey regarda son équipier et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une autre opinion.

-Et toi t'en penses quoi ?

-Aucune bombe lui a résisté jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait. Je lui ai dit que je le rejoindrai au labo.

-Vas-y. Dit Voight.

Jay ne se fit pas prier et après avoir récupéré ses clés de voiture sur son bureau partit en direction du laboratoire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec Colby, comme ce matin, il avait remarqué le changement chez son ami. Personne n'est censée s'enthousiasmer lorsqu'on parle d'explosion, mais Colby était un passionné et comme tous les passionnés, il avait l'habitude de montrer un peu d'impatience lorsqu'on évoquait une bombe devant lui, mais là rien, le néant, il avait même cherché à éviter cette bombe. Le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait vécu Colby pour changer à ce point. Il espérait réussir à le faire parler et surtout à l'aider, mais après cette enquête, une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé le monstre responsable de cette horreur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, merci pour vos commentaires. Je m'excuse pour ce retard dans l'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Jay était arrivé le premier au laboratoire et se souvenant des vieilles habitudes de Colby, il demanda au gars de la scientifique de déplacer tous les fragments de la bombe dans une pièce où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ce dernier maugréa dans sa barbe maudissant les policiers qui venaient toujours avec des exigences, mais Halstead d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à discuter et que c'était urgent comme situation, ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de caprice.

Une fois cette mission accomplie, le détective alla attendre son ami à l'entrée pour passer la sécurité. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver, il n'avait pas changé, toujours pile au bon moment, à croire qu'il avait un sixième sens.

-Salut, encore merci Colby. Dit Jay.

-C'est normal. Répondit simplement l'intéressé.

Jay lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la pièce où tous les morceaux de la bombe se trouvaient.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ? Interrogea Halstead. Il avait l'habitude que Colby travaille seul.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en Afghanistan, il pouvait passer des heures face à une bombe et revenir dans la salle de réunion avec plein de réponses à leurs questions. Avant de le rencontrer, Jay ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'avoir des spécialistes pour analyser le fonctionnement d'une bombe. Puis, il avait appris qu'une simple bombe pouvait donner beaucoup d'information sur son poseur, ça leur avait permis d'en arrêter un certain nombre. Toute l'unité l'avait toujours un peu considéré comme un magicien, et d'une certaine manière il l'était.

-Tu peux rester, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait ça je pourrai avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Jay hocha la tête ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était bizarre, Colby aimait travailler seul. D'un autre côté il aurait finalement l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre, c'est comme observer un artiste.

Il nota que Colby hésitait face aux sachets de preuve. Le détective pouvait voir à quel point ses yeux semblaient hantés par quelque chose, peut-être avait-il eu tort de le forcer à faire ça. Le changement dans son attitude semblait être en lien avec des bombes compte tenu de son regard mais lui tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'est le mettre devant l'une d'elle. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir pendant quelques secondes, quel genre d'ami était-il ?

Après quelques instants, l'ancien ranger prit une profonde inspiration, enfila des gants et sortit tous les fragments des sachets, il fit signe à Jay de l'aider, ce dernier obéit silencieusement.

-Examine-les, vérifie qu'il n'y a aucune marque, ou aucuns détails qui te parait bizarre. Instruit Colby alors qu'il prenait un premier fragment.

-Ok.

Après avoir enfilé des gants, Jay fit ce qui lui était demandé, s'interrogeant sur l'intérêt de cette recherche.

-Le poseur de bombe a pu laisser une signature, si c'est le cas ça pourrait nous aider à le trouver. Dit l'ancien ranger répondant à la question silencieuse du détective.

Ce travail prit plusieurs heures, Jay avait reçu au moins cinq messages de son équipe, lui demandant où il en était. Il avait fini par répondre à Voight qu'il lui donnera des infos le lendemain. Chaque pièce devait être étudiée méthodiquement, à la loupe, le plus petit fragment ne pouvait pas être oublié. L'inspecteur vit soudainement son ami s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur une pièce.

-T'as quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est bien possible.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Colby lui tendit le fragment, et lui fit signe de regarder à un endroit bien précis. Il découvrit une fleur minuscule gravé sur le métal.

-Une fleur ?

-Pas n'importe laquelle. C'est une fleur de pavot, symbole de la mort. Répondit Colby.

-T'as déjà vu ça ?

-Non, jamais, mais il existe une base de données avec l'ensemble des signatures de poseur de bombe découvert, vous aurez peut-être des infos.

Halstead hocha la tête et envoya un texto à Hailey pour qu'elle lance la recherche.

-Et la prochaine étape ? Interrogea-t-il se référant à la bombe.

-La reconstituer.

-Tu as besoin de moi ?

Colby hésita, il avait pour habitude de faire ça seul, mais compte tenu de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années, particulièrement en lien avec les bombes, il ne voulait pas que ça déclenche de mauvais souvenirs. Il hocha la tête après quelques secondes.

-La scientifique a fait tous les relevés d'empreinte et d'ADN ? Questionna l'agent du F.B.I, il ne voulait pas contaminer d'éventuelles preuves.

-Je vais demandait confirmation.

L'inspecteur quitta la pièce quelques minutes pour trouver un des gars de l'équipe scientifique qui lui confirma que tout avait été fait. Elément qu'il transmit à Colby, qui satisfait de la réponse commença à prendre des éléments de la bombe pour les mettre ensemble. Il fit appel à Jay pour lui apporter différents outils : tournevis, fer à souder, …

L'inspecteur le regardait admirant son travail, ses gestes rapides mais toujours précis, comme s'il savait exactement quelle pièce appartenait à quel endroit. C'était impressionnant. Il l'aidait de temps en temps quand il allait maintenir deux pièces immobiles le temps d'une soudure.

Après un long travail minutieux, la bombe était reconstituée.

-Wow. Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Jay, l'engin était impressionnant, il en avait vu des bombes en Afghanistan, de toute sorte, de celle fabriquée par un gars dans son sous-sol avec quelques babioles, à des engins très sophistiqués, mais jamais rien de tel.

-Le type que vous cherchez, ce n'est pas un amateur, loin de là, et s'il recommence, il fera encore davantage de dégâts. Prévint Colby, qui, comme Jay restait choqué de la taille de la bombe.

Jay ne put qu'hocher la tête, alors qu'il prenait son téléphone, malgré l'heure, il devait prévenir son patron, il lui avait dit qu'il donnerait des nouvelles le lendemain, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre, ils devaient trouver le responsable sans tarder, et lui faire payer pour les vies perdues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour ce léger retard, mais ma journée d'hier a été très occupées.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Suite au message de Jay, Voight avait demandé à tout le monde de revenir au bureau, il était 4 heures du matin, mais il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Jay et Colby les avaient rejoints. L'inspecteur avait convaincu son ami de venir sachant qu'il serait le plus à même d'expliquer ce qu'il en était.

-Les gars je vous présente Colby, nous étions dans la même unité en Afghanistan. Colby je te présente Kim, Kevin, Hailey, Ruzzek, Antonio et le Sergent Voight. Dit Jay tout en pointant du doigt chaque membre de l'unité.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Interrogea Voight.

-La bombe est très sophistiquée. Contrairement à ce qu'a dit la scientifique il n'y avait qu'une seule bombe. Commença Jay, il jeta un regard vers Colby lui faisant comprendre que c'était à son tour.

-L'engin a été déclenché par un minuteur. Le poseur de bombe a dû se laisser le temps de quitter les lieux. Elle a été conçue pour faire un maximum de dégât, il y avait des clous, et des vis, à l'intérieur. Le gars qui a fait ça est malin, il l'a rendue quasiment impossible à désamorcer. Donc même si vous trouver la prochaine cible, et la bombe il y a peu de chance de réussir à empêcher l'explosion. Finit l'ancien ranger, le tableau qu'il peignait n'était pas très réjouissant, mais les policiers devaient se préparer au pire.

-Vous avez quelque chose sur la signature qu'on a trouvé sur la bombe ? Demanda Jay.

-Rien dans la base de données. Répondit Hailey.

-Et sur le groupe qui a revendiqué l'attentat ?

-C'est un groupe de suprématistes blancs, il est connu des services de police et pas mal de ses membres sont en prison. Mais jusqu'à maintenant ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'à ces extrémités. Dit Adam.

-Ils vont recommencer. Fit remarquer Jay.

-Si c'est un type qui a des idéaux bien ancrés, il est possible qu'il reste pour observer.

Les policiers levèrent des yeux curieux vers Colby qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, peu habitué à être le centre de l'attention.

-On l'a déjà vu en Afghanistan, ils posent des IED, et reste pour voir l'explosion et surtout les morts et les blessés, voir la détresse et le désarroi des victimes, des proches.

-Et tu crois que c'est le cas ici ? Questionna Kim.

-C'est une possibilité.

-Donc si on trouve ça prochaine cible, il y a des chances qu'on le trouve lui ?

-C'est l'idée.

Les policiers restèrent quelques seconds pensifs, avant que Colby reprenne la parole.

-Une dernière chose, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que je dis, mais d'après moi cette bombe, c'était un test, un entrainement, pour voir les dégâts qu'elle causerait, mais celui qui a fait ça à une cible bien précise en tête et maintenant il est prêt à l'attaquer.

-Ok, on se met au boulot, faites des recherches sur les événements qui ont lieu en ville, de la plus petite fête de quartier au match de hockey, ne laissez rien de côté, il faut trouver sa cible. Ordonna Voight.

-Encore merci pour ton aide Colby. Dit Jay avant de se mettre au boulot.

L'ancien ranger hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à sa vie.

-Attend.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Jay qui l'avait stoppé mais celle d'Hank.

-Tu t'y connais en explosif et en poseur de bombes, on pourrait avoir besoin de toi.

-Je ne sais pas Sergent, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé.

-Jusqu'à maintenant tes remarques m'ont paru plutôt censées, et tu as l'air d'avoir un bon instinct, on pourrait avoir besoin de toi.

Colby hésita, il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger là-dedans, mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'agissait pas que de lui, des vies innocentes étaient en jeu, il n'avait jamais tourné le dos à son devoir, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, mais dès qu'on l'arrête je m'en vais.

-Pas de soucis.

Jay n'en revenait pas que son patron ait réussi à convaincre son ami de rester, comme quoi il avait vraiment de l'influence sur tout le monde. Il indiqua à Colby l'un des bureaux vides pour les aider dans leurs recherches.

L'agent du F.B.I en s'installant ne put s'empêcher de penser à son travail à L.A et surtout à son ancienne équipe. Il prit une profonde inspiration, pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs le submerger et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il n'était pas à Chicago depuis longtemps, parmi tous les membres des forces de l'ordre dans cette pièce c'est probablement lui qui connaissait le moins bien le terrain. Et en plus, il put rapidement constater que la ville de Chicago organisait énormément de festivité.

Les policiers, à chaque nouvelle piste placardait l'événement sur le tableau blanc, si bien qu'en quelques minutes, il fut rempli, et ils décidèrent tous d'employer une autre méthode. Ils classèrent les événements en fonction de leur importance. Colby ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir Charlie avec lui en ce moment pour les aider, mais il chassa vite cette idée de la tête, sachant que les choses avaient bien changées.

Très vites les événements de petite importance furent retirés de la liste, après une courte réflexion collective, ils savaient qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'auteur de cette bombe touche une petite célébration, le but de son engin était de faire le maximum de blessés.

Cependant, il ne restait pas loin d'une dizaine d'événements qui auraient lieu dans les jours à venir.

-Il faut trouver quand il a l'intention de faire exploser sa prochaine bombe. Dit Jay, sans ça, il risquait d'assister à chaque événement, sans savoir si c'était le bon ou pas, et la fatigue risquait de les mettre en danger.

-A quel moment précis à eu lieu la première explosion ? Interrogea Colby.

-9h07. Répondit Ruzek après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil au dossier. Pourquoi ?

-Les poseurs de bombe, font rarement les choses au hasard. Il y a des chances que cet horaire signifie quelque chose de bien précis pour lui.

-Donc, on cherche un événement qui aura lieu dans ces horaires. Déduit Hailey.

-C'est ça.

-J'ai trouvé. Dit soudainement Jay.

**P.S: Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série Numb3rs, Charlie est le frère mathématicien qui aidait l'équipe du F.B.I dont faisait partie Colby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les inspecteurs de l'unité des renseignements s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain matin, plusieurs heures avant ce qu'ils supposaient être l'heure de l'explosion. Un match de basket avait lieu entre deux lycées latinos d'un quartier de Chicago. Ce n'était pas le plus grand événement de l'année, mais ça réunirait pas loin de 300 personnes et attaquer une cible comme celle-ci avait une certaine signification pour le groupe responsable de la première explosion.

Colby les avait accompagnés, tout comme les policiers, il était en civil. Le but était de repérer leur poseur de bombe sans se faire remarquer. Personne n'était sûr qu'il attaque ce jour-là, il pourrait très bien attendre. Mais l'agent du F.B.I, avait fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que le groupe terroriste attende pour commettre un autre attentat, il devait agir rapidement pour réduire les chances de se faire prendre, et profiter du choc de tout le monde pour tenter autre chose d'encore plus gros.

Jay l'observait du coin de l'œil, se souvenant la veille de son argumentaire pour les accompagner.

**FLASHBACK**

\- J'ai trouvé. Dit soudainement Jay. Il y a un match de basket entre deux lycées demain matin à 9h00.

Les policiers hochèrent la tête, tout concordait.

-Ouais, c'est plausible. Ajouta Colby.

-Ok, demain matin on se retrouve ici à 5h, pour préparer l'opération. En attendant, vous rentrez chez vous et vous vous reposez. Ordonna Voight. Colby merci beaucoup pour votre aide, on n'aurait pas réussi sans vous.

-Attendez, je viens demain. Répondit Colby, il n'était pas question de laisser tomber cette affaire maintenant, Jay était soulagé de le voir contredire Hank, ça lui ressemblait plus que tout ce qu'il avait vu chez son ami jusqu'à maintenant.

-Pas question, vous n'avez pas été formé pour ça.

-Excusez-moi Sergent, mais je pense que je connais plus de chose sur les bombes que vous tous réuni. Si jamais, vous la trouvez trop tard il n'y a aucune chance que vous puissiez la désamorcer à temps. Vous avez besoin de moi.

Voight avait horreur de ça, quand celui en face ce lui avait raison, et présentait des arguments plus que valable.

-Sergent, il a raison. Il nous sera utile. Ajouta Jay.

-D'accord, mais ne joue pas au cow-boy.

Colby hocha la tête satisfait.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Jay avait été soulagé de revoir le Colby qu'il connaissait si bien, celui qui contrait leur supérieur et qui ne se laissait pas faire. Mais malgré tout il restait inquiet. Colby avait refusé de boire une bière avec lui, prétextant qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Le policier n'était pas dupe, il savait que son ami l'évitait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas, parce que l'ancien Colby n'aurait jamais refusé une bière avant une grosse opération, histoire de décompresser un peu. Il devait découvrir ce qui se passait s'il voulait l'aider, enfin pour le moment il devait surtout se concentrer sur ce qui se passait ici et maintenant.

Les inspecteurs c'étaient tout dispersés autour du stade. Ils communiquaient par radio. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, devenant méfiant face au plus petit détail, un papier jeté par terre qui s'envole, un gamin curieux qui vérifie si la grille est fermée ou pas. Leur formation les préparait à beaucoup de situations, mais les vivre dans la réalité ce n'était pas la même chose. Certains d'entre-eux, comme Kevin, Kim ou même Adam, durant les quelques années qu'ils avaient dans la police n'avait pas l'habitude de ce type d'opération, et ils avaient parfois du mal à distinguer, ce qui était suspect de ce qui ne l'était pas. Et ils devaient avouer qu'ils étaient impressionnés par le calme des autres policiers, et encore plus de celui de Colby. Il semblait totalement détendu face à la situation.

Le fait d'attendre ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression chez les policiers. Ils étaient largement en avance sur le début du match parce qu'ils voulaient repérer le poseur de bombe au moment où il placerait son engin comme ça ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups : empêcher une explosion, arrêter un meurtrier. On pourrait même ajouter un troisième coup : sauver des vies. Seulement, après plus d'une heure, rien du tout, et l'attente continua, longue, épuisante, et incertaine.

A 8h45, les joueurs commençaient à arriver, ainsi que leur famille, puis des spectateurs. Petit à petit le stade commença à se remplir, rendant pour les policiers la visibilité difficile. Chaque geste, chaque mouvement, chaque individu devenait suspect.

L'heure fatidique approchait à grand pas. Voight hésitait, devait-il faire évacuer le terrain de basket. Le faire pourrait causer la panique ce qui pourrait entrainer des blessés et pousser le terroriste à enclencher sa bombe. Ne pas le faire pourrait entrainer la mort de centaine de personnes s'il y avait bien une bombe, parce que ce n'était même pas sûr.

Il était 9h01, les membres de l'unité de l'intelligence se lancèrent un regard, incertain de ce que leur avenir allait être. Antonio ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler des mots de son supérieur avant leur départ, « on ne pourra rentrer que de deux manières de cette opération ». Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser ce qu'il voulait dire, tout le monde le savait. Mais la question se posait quand même : vivant ou mort ? Dawson, ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû passer un peu plus de temps avec son fils et sa fille. Atwater, pensait à son frère, et à sa sœur, aux derniers moments passés ensemble. Ruzzek jeta un regard à Kim, se demandant s'ils auraient finalement une chance ou pas. Al fit un imperceptible mouvement de la tête à Hank, qui y répondit de la même manière, les deux amis n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Et Hailey glissa sa main dans celle de Jay, levant les yeux vers lui, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Et puis une annonce tomba, venant d'un membre temporaire de cette équipe, cette famille, et elle fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur tout le monde, c'est comme si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner, à cet instant plus rien ne comptait à part ces quatre mots.

-J'ai trouvé la bombe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'excuse de ce retard mais j'étais très occupée ces derniers temps, donc voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Toute l'équipe des renseignements le rejoignit à la localisation qu'il leur donna, sous des gradins du stade, personne ne fit attention à eux, trop concentré sur le début du jeu, sans savoir ce qui se jouait juste à côté. C'était incroyable, comment avaient-ils fait pour ne rien remarquer ? Qui était ce type capable d'échapper à leur surveillance ?

Enfin, pour le moment la question n'était pas là, ils devaient s'occuper de cette bombe et vite. Le compte à rebours indiquait 10 minutes. Les policiers surprit regardèrent leur montre, il était 9h03, elle aurait dû exploser dans 4 minutes. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour autant, chaque minute en plus en était une de gagnée, et ça signifiait aussi plus de temps pour sauver des vies.

Jay remarqua tout de suite, au regard de Colby que ce n'était pas bon. Il se souvient de ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'ils reconstituaient la première bombe « quasiment impossible à désamorcer ». Et si jamais cet engin était encore mieux que le premier. Il secoua la tête il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur des suppositions, il devait se focaliser sur la réalité. Et puis, Colby était le meilleur dans son domaine.

-Il faut évacuer le stade et tout de suite. Et les alentours au cas où. Ordonna Voight.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser ses directives, sont équipes c'était naturellement scindée en deux, une partie pour évacuer le terrain de basket et l'autre pour s'occuper du pâté de maison aux alentours. Ils devaient faire en sorte que tout se passe dans le calme et éviter tout mouvement de foule.

Le Sergent demanda des renforts, pour aider à l'évacuation et vérifier s'ils ne repéraient pas un comportement suspect chez quelqu'un. Une fois fait, il leva la tête, le seul homme restant était Colby, il avait les yeux fixés sur la bombe.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Je peux essayer mais je ne promets rien.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'agent du F.B.I secoua la tête, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. En dehors de la première bombe, il n'avait jamais vu d'engin pareil et pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait attaquer ça pour éviter la catastrophe.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, lorsque l'unité des renseignements revint, ils avaient terminé l'évacuation, le terrain était désormais vide. Trop concentré Colby n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui se passait.

-Vous devriez y aller. Dit l'ancien ranger.

-Pas question. Répondit aussitôt Antonio, il ne connaissait pas Colby depuis longtemps, mais il était en train de risquer sa vie pour eux, il n'était pas question de le laisser seul.

L'ancien ranger se redressa, il pouvait voir la farouche volonté de rester ici dans les yeux de chacun des membres de l'équipe.

-Ecoutez, j'apprécie ce que vous faites, vraiment. Mais si vous restez je serai incapable de me concentrer, alors s'il vous plait allez-vous-en.

Ils hésitèrent de longues secondes, longues secondes qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment, parce que le temps leur était compté. Un regard de leur Sergent leur suffit et ils quittèrent un par un les lieux, sauf Jay qui n'avait aucune intention de partir. Hank posa une main sur son épaule lui faisant signe d'y aller, mais Halstead secoua la tête.

-Sergent allez-y. Mais je ne bouge pas. C'est mon frère, je ne le laisserai pas faire ça seul.

-T'as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau gamin.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

Le Sergent soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de s'en aller.

-Tire-toi Jay. Dit calmement Colby qui s'était de nouveau concentré sur l'agent explosif qui n'indiquait plus que 8 minutes sur le compte à rebours.

-Pas question, je suis là et je reste.

Colby se leva brusquement et s'approcha de Jay d'un air menaçant.

-Tu devrais te souvenir des règles, quand un déminuer te dit de te tirer, tu le fais.

Le ton de son ami surprit Jay, ce n'était pas son genre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Colby ? Tu t'es jamais plaint de nous avoir autour en Afghanistan.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Là-bas je risquais de me prendre un tir de sniper à tout moment, pas ici. Alors va-t-en !

-Pas question. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? L'inspecteur de police avait chuchoté la question, mais son ami avait tout entendu.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, il m'est arrivé que j'ai perdu toute mon équipe il y a deux ans, à cause d'une bombe que je n'ai pas réussi à désamorcer. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Halstead se figea surprit par cette révélation, il aurait préféré qu'elle ait lieu autour d'une bière, et pas ici et maintenant alors que le temps était compté.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Tu vas désamorcer cette bombe et on va s'en sortit tous les deux. Mais je te conseille de te mettre au boulot parce que moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Insista Jay, calmement, bien décidé, il avait une totale confiance en son équipier.

Colby se calma, et hocha la tête, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il change d'avis. Il se remit au travail, seulement, il n'y avait aucun moyen que dans le court laps de temps qu'il lui était imparti qu'il réussisse à désamorcer cette bombe. Il devait isoler le détonateur, mais ce dernier était relié par tellement de fils, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il réussisse à tous les couper. Et il ne pouvait pas tout couper d'un coup, ça risquait d'enclencher l'explosion. Il secoua la tête et soupira dans la défaite. Il n'allait pas y arriver, pour la deuxième fois de sa carrière un explosif lui résistait et il détestait toujours autant ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay.

-Je ne peux pas séparer le détonateur de la bombe, elle va exploser, il n'y a rien à faire.

-On ne peut pas la déplacer ?

-Non, les explosifs sont trop instables.

-Merde !

Colby réfléchissait, repassant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait appris durant sa formation, et il eut soudain une idée, ce n'était pas sûr que ça marche, mais il fallait essayer.

-T'as une idée. Dit Jay, il connaissait ce regard.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

-On n'a rien à perdre.

-Je vais essayer de retirer une partie des explosifs, ça n'empêchera pas la bombe d'exploser mais ça réduira son champ d'action.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Non, c'est bon je vais me débrouiller. Mais Jay, si je te demande de partir. Tu pars et tu ne poses pas de question c'est clair ?

Jay le regarda, Lorsqu'ils étaient rangers Colby était son supérieur, et il connaissait très bien ce ton. Il savait que même s'il voulait discuter, il ne pourrait pas. Il accepta d'un signe de tête.

Colby regarda la bombe, il lui restait 3min30 pour mettre en action son plan, c'était cours mais pas impossible. Il commença par couper le serre câble qui maintenait ensemble les explosifs, puis sépara quelques charges du reste. Il devait les éloigner le plus possible, ou alors les isoler du reste des explosifs. Heureusement, en venant ici, il avait pris du matériel, dont une boîte métallique qui serait parfaite pour contenir les explosifs qu'il avait pu isoler. Il en fit le maximum, ça ne correspondait même pas à la moitié de la bombe mais c'était toujours ça. Lorsque le chronomètre indiqua 30 secondes, il ferma la boîte métallique. Il devait temps quelque chose, c'était sa dernière chance, au pire, c'était la fin pour lui. Il coupa d'un coup de pince tous les fils reliant le détonateur. Le minuteur passa soudainement de 28 secondes à 5. Il regarda derrière lui, Jay était toujours là.

-Cours Jay !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le reste de l'unité des renseignements se tenait de l'autre côté du périmètre, seul, les policiers en uniforme avait fait un autre périmètre, plus grand, juste au cas où.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Ils avaient coupé les communications radios pour éviter de déconcentrer Colby. L'incertitude qu'ils vivaient était pesante. Ils regardaient presque toutes les secondes leur montre, dans leur tête ils calculaient le temps qu'il restait avant l'explosion. Rien ne se passait, ils ne savaient pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Régulièrement la main d'Hank planait au-dessus de sa radio pour demander des informations, avant de de nouveau s'abaisser, il ne pouvait pas être une source de distraction. Il ne cessait de revoir sa dernière discussion avec Halstead, il aurait dû l'obliger, mais il comprenait trop bien ce que ressentait son subordonné, alors il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant il ne le rêverait peut-être plus jamais.

Al posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire changer d'avis.

Son plus vieil ami semblait, une fois encore, avoir lu dans ses pensées. Mais, ça ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître la culpabilité qui l'habitait.

L'attente se poursuivait, jamais les secondes n'avaient paru si longues aux sept policiers. Le temps qui passait, leur donnait un peu d'espoir, mais ça ne dura pas. Alors que leurs calculs approximatifs annonçaient qu'il restait environ une demi minute, une explosion survient. Ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leur pied, et le bruit assourdissant faisait désormais siffler leur oreille. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, cependant les dégâts semblaient bien moins importants que ce qu'ils avaient tous imaginés.

Ils se regardèrent tous une seconde, vérifiant que tout le monde allait bien, avant de se précipiter pour retrouver Jay et Colby, priant qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'enfuir. Le nuage de fumée noire qui se dégageait les empêchait d'avoir une vue dégagée. C'est Antonio, qui le premier repéra son meilleur ami, allongé face contre terre, à cette distance il était difficile d'évaluer l'ampleur de ses blessures.

-Jay ? Jay ? Répéta Hailey à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Il avait des éclats de métal partout dans le dos, mais aucun ne semblait mettre sa vie en danger. Il souffrait aussi probablement d'une commotion cérébrale.

Après quelques secondes l'inspecteur gémit de douleur et tenta de se redressait ce qu'il regretta aussitôt quand une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le poignet, apparemment, il avait aussi une fracture, probablement lorsqu'il avait été projeté par le souffle de l'explosion.

-Ne bouge pas. Conseilla sa partenaire.

-Colby ? Interrogea Halstead. Il se souvenait clairement avoir entendue son ami lui demander de courir puis plus rien.

Les policiers se sentirent coupable, trop inquiet pour leur équipier, ils avaient complétement oublié le jeune homme.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Al qui repéra un corp immobile sur le sol à quelques mètres de là.

-On s'occupe de lui. Dit-il pour rassurer Jay, qui hocha la tête en réponse.

Dans le même temps, Hank demanda une ambulance par radio, l'explosion avait probablement déjà était signalée et les ambulances en route, mais dans le doute il valait mieux deux alertes qu'une seule.

Olinski s'approcha de Colby, et fut choqué de voir qu'une barre de métal d'environ 5 centimètres d'épaisseur avait pénétré son flanc droit, elle dépassée d'environ 10 centimètres, mais il était difficile d'évaluer à quelle profondeur elle était enfoncée, ce n'était pas bon. Il vérifia son pouls et fut soulagé de constater qu'il y en avait un.

-Adam, Tonio, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Réclama-t-il par radio. Les deux policiers qui étaient resté auprès de leur ami, le rejoignirent en courant. Ils furent eux aussi choqués par la vue qui les attendait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Il faut le mettre sur le côté.

Les trois hommes se placèrent de manière à éviter un maximum les mouvements au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, et éviter que la barre de métal ne se déplace. Colby se mit à gémir de douleur alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action. Al leur fit signe de continuer, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait mal. En attendant les secours tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était attendre en surveillant qu'il n'arrête pas de respirer à un moment donné.

Par mesure de précaution, Hank aidé d'Hailey et de Kim avait lui aussi placé Jay sur le côté, ce dernier perdait peu à peu conscience, le Sergent l'avait secoué à plusieurs reprises pour le maintenir éveillé, tout en se demandant ce que faisait les ambulanciers. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Colby, mais à cette distance c'était difficile de dire ce qui se passait, en tout cas ça n'avait pas l'air bon, les appels radio d'Al pour demander où était cette fichue ambulance, n'avait rien de rassurant.

L'état de Colby c'était rapidement détérioré, il s'était mis à cracher du sang et avait des difficultés à respirer, ce qui laissait supposer à Al que la blessure était grave.

Au loin il vit les ambulanciers arrivaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à Jay, mais Voight leur fit signe de s'occuper de Colby qui était en plus mauvais état. Al fut soulagé de reconnaître Gabriella, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de sauver Colby c'était elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur le blessé se mit à arrêter de respirer.

-Merde ! Il ne respire plus.

Dawson se mit aussitôt au travail, elle le tourna pour placer les électrodes et constata aussi que son cœur s'était arrêté, elle commença aussitôt à faire un massage cardiaque.

Al lançait des regards en direction de Jay, il avait l'intime conviction que si Colby ne s'en sortait pas Halstead ne le ferait pas non plus. Finalement après de longues minutes d'attente, il entendit le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque, signe qu'un cœur s'était remis à battre. Il soupir de soulagement.

Gabriella stabilisa la barre métallique, et demanda l'aide des policiers pour le mettre sur la civière.

Sylvie de son côté s'occupait de Jay, rien ne semblait mettre sa vie en danger, mais elle était prudente, elle connaissait assez bien le policier pour savoir qu'il ne se vanterait pas s'il avait une blessure grave. Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait se lever ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative, avec un peu d'aide, et après avoir failli tomber de manière très maladroite, face contre-terre il se retrouva debout, suffisamment stable pour accompagner Colby dans l'ambulance, mais pas assez pour y aller seul, Hailey lui servit de béquille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis dans l'ambulance.

Les policiers regardèrent l'ambulance s'éloignée, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai été très occupée par mon travail, puis j'ai décidé de profiter de mes vacances pour me reposer. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Voight, Ruzzek et Atwater restèrent au stade pour commencer leur enquête, ils avaient peut-être évité le pire aujourd'hui, mais il ne savait toujours pas qui posait ces bombes, et il devait le trouver avant qu'il recommence. Le Sergent avait demandé à Al de lui donner des nouvelles de Jay et de Colby.

Aucun des inspecteurs ne put les accompagner dans l'ambulance, il n'y avait plus de place, ils suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'au Chicago Med. Jay se prépara au discours qu'il aurait de la part de son frère sachant qu'il avait refusé d'être sur un brancard. Gabriella s'occupait de Colby, le policier avait tout confiance en elle, mais il était inquiet, Colby n'avait pas repris conscience, et sa blessure semblait grave.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, les deux ambulancières poussaient la civière tout en indiquant les informations importantes pour les médecins : circonstance de l'accident, les médicaments et gestes médicaux prescrits, la tension, le rythme cardiaque. Jay les suivait, espérant échapper à tout traitement médical pour le moment, mais c'était sans compter sur son frère.

-Un fauteuil par ici ! Cria Will à l'intention des infirmières.

Très vite l'une d'elle arriva avec un fauteuil.

-J'ai pas besoin de fauteuil. Occupez-vous de Colby ! Protesta Jay.

Will tiqua au nom de Colby, Jay lui avait déjà parlé de lui les rares fois où il évoquait l'Afghanistan, le médecin se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il décida qu'il chercherait à comprendre plus tard, la priorité c'était son frère.

Il prit le fauteuil à l'infirmière lui faisant signe qu'il s'en occupait.

-Tu vas t'asseoir et te taire. Ordonna-t-il.

-Je n'ai que des égratignures, et de toute façon tu ne peux pas me soigner je suis de ta famille. Ajouta-t-il sachant très bien qu'il était à court d'arguments.

-Alors, tu vas bien m'écouter, tu es peut-être le frère ainé, mais ici c'est moi le médecin. Tu as l'impression que tu te sens bien, c'est normal, c'est l'adrénaline, mais quand ça va redescendre, ça va faire mal. Alors tu t'assois sur ce putain de fauteuil et sans discuter !

Jay fixa son petit frère, peu habitué à le voir comme ça, il fut tenté de protester mais finalement obtempéra et s'asseya sur le fauteuil. Will l'emmena dans une salle d'examen où il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait raison, Jay sentait les effets de l'adrénaline redescendre et il commençait à avoir mal à peu près partout. Son frère l'aida à enfiler une robe d'hôpital, au même moment le rideau de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit, c'était le docteur Choi.

-Jay a raison, tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui Will. Je m'en charge. Ethan avait entendu leur dispute, il avait décidé d'attendre que son collègue convainque son frère de s'installer dans une pièce avant d'intervenir.

-Je m'en occupe. Insista Will.

-Je lui fais confiance. Intervint Jay. Il ne voulait pas que s'il lui arrive quelque chose son frère s'en veuille.

-Ok, mais je ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de ta part.

-Ok, Jay maintenant tu me dis où tu as mal, et tu n'omets aucun détail.

Le policier voulu répondre mais tout d'un coup il se sentit extrêmement mal, il avait la tête qui tournait, et une douleur lui traversait le ventre, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Jay ? Demanda Will soudainement très inquiet.

Son frère tourna les yeux vers lui, il semblait terrorisé et soudainement sans prévenir il se mit à cracher du sang.

Ethan réagit aussitôt, il demanda à l'infirmière présente de faire plusieurs examens, puis attrapa l'appareil pour faire une échographie, qui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

-Il fait une hémorragie interne, on l'emmène au bloc, bipez le chirurgien de garde.

Will mit une seconde avant de suivre le brancard, choqué de ce qui venait de se passer, il n'y a pas cinq minutes son frère lui tenait tête et maintenant il était emmené précipitamment pour subir une opération chirurgicale. Le docteur Choi l'empêcha de monter dans l'ascenseur lui faisant signe en direction de la salle d'attente. Will hocha la tête, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Dans le box où avait été emmené Colby les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes non plus. La barre de métal avait sévèrement entaillé le poumon. A son arrivée dans la salle des urgences, il avait de nouveau fait un arrêt cardiaque obligeant le docteur Rhodes à le placer sous respirateur. Il l'accompagné au bloc où il allait subir une chirurgie pour retirer cette barre et tenter de réparer son poumon, et si ce n'était pas possible, retirer la partie abimée.

Will en entrant dans la salle d'attente ne fut pas surpris de voir une partie de l'unité des renseignements. Les policiers étaient arrivés pratiquement en même temps que l'ambulance, mais ils n'étaient pas entrés par la même porte que les deux blessés. En voyant arrivé le frère cadet de leur équipier ils se levèrent.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Jay a été conduit au bloc, il fait une hémorragie interne.

Les inspecteurs se regardèrent choqués, il avait pourtant l'air d'aller très bien quand l'ambulance était partie de la scène de l'explosion.

-L'adrénaline peut faire des miracles. Dit Will en voyant le regard des policiers devant lui.

-Et Colby ? Interrogea Al.

Le médecin se demanda comment ils connaissaient Colby mais il savait qu'il aurait des réponses à ses questions plus tard.

-Je ne sais, je ne me suis pas occupé de lui, mais je vais essayer de me renseigner. Il quitta la pièce heureux de se trouver une occupation même pour une courte durée, les policiers de leur côté se remirent à attendre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre.

Will revint un peu plus tard, mais tout ce qu'il put leur dire c'est que Colby était au bloc, et que c'était sérieux.

Et l'attente repris. Longue, incertaine, intenable, mais irréductible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, tout d'abord je vous souhaite une excellent année 2020, plein de bonnes choses et beaucoup de bonheur. Je m'excuse de mon absence, j'ai été très occupée et pas très motivée pour écrire et j'ai un peu laissé tomber, j'espère que ça reviendra vite.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Sur la scène de l'explosion, Voight, Atwater et Ruzzek tentaient de faire avancer l'enquête tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser à Colby et surtout à Jay. Ils avaient l'habitude que ce dernier finisse à l'hôpital, et cette fois-ci ça ne semblait pas trop grave il marchait, parlait, mais il avait une forte tendance à compliquer les choses plutôt que les faciliter, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils reçoivent un appel annonçant que les choses étaient pires que ce qu'elles semblaient.

Les trois policiers avaient interrogé les spectateurs et tous les participants du match de basketball, ainsi que tous les riverains, sans résultats personne n'avait rien vu, ni rien entendu de suspect, ni avant l'explosion, ni pendant, ni après. Pendant ce temps, la scientifique collectait les preuves, espérant que ça leur donnerait de nouvelles informations. Adam avait fait une demande pour avoir accès aux caméras de surveillance du quartier, il se souvenait que Colby avait dit qu'il y ait des chances que le responsable ait décidé de rester pour observer le « spectacle », mais il n'espérait pas grand-chose des images.

A l'hôpital, les policiers et Will étaient installés dans la salle d'attente attendant des novelles. Hailey était allée leur chercher des cafés, c'était aussi une manière pour elle de s'occuper la tête. Elle était inquiète, son partenaire se trouvait sur cette table d'opération et elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de plus pour éviter cette tragédie. Elle s'en voulait elle aurait du savoir qu'il sous-estimerait ses blessures en disant qu'il allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il faisait toujours ça.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle d'attente, le silence régnait, ils étaient tous perdu dans leurs pensées. A un moment donné, Sylvie et Gabriella passèrent la porte, elles avaient amené un blessé et avaient décidé de venir prendre des nouvelles de Jay et Colby.

-Comment vont-ils ? Interrogea Gabby après avoir enlacé son frère.

-Ils sont au bloc.

-Jay aussi ? Demanda Sylvie surprise, il semblait aller parfaitement bien dans l'ambulance.

-Oui, il a une hémorragie interne.

Sylvie eut l'air choqué en apprenant ça. Gabby posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien ?

-J'aurai dû le voir, c'est ma faute, il a dit qu'il allait bien, mais j'aurai dû vérifier, je suis désolée. Elle termina sa phrase par un sanglot, et à la grande surprise de tous c'est Will qui réagit.

-Sylvie tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Jay est têtu, et il était trop inquiet pour Colby, il ne se rendait pas à quel point ses blessures étaient graves. C'est dans sa nature, il fait toujours passer les autres avant lui. On ne le changera pas, alors ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue par e qu'il disait, cette culpabilité risquai de lui peser sur la conscience un petit moment.

-Vous nous tiendrez au courant, on doit y retourner ? Questionna Gabby, elle connaissait bien Jay et s'inquiétait aussi de savoir comment il allait.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Antonio, avant de l'enlacer une dernière fois.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur leur chaise après le départ des deux ambulancières. L'attente se prolongea encore plusieurs heures avant que le docteur Rhodes arrive dans la salle. Tout le monde se leva simultanément.

-Je me suis occupé de Colby. Précisa-t-il avant de commencer. La barre d'armature a gravement abimé un poumon, on a pu le réparer, mais il est encore sous respirateur pour laisser ses poumons se reposer. Il est en soin intensifs pour que nous puissions le surveiller de près.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Questionna Antonio.

-Les prochaines 24 h sont critiques, s'il les passe, il a toutes les chances d'aller bien.

Les policiers soupirèrent de soulagement, ils ne connaissaient pas bien Colby, mais ça faisait toujours du bien d'entendre une bonne nouvelle.

-Est-ce que vous savez s'il a de la famille ? Interrogea le chirurgien.

Les policiers secouèrent la tête, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

-Il faudrait peut-être la trouver, pour les prévenir.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Al.

-Oui, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois.

Il quitta la pièce, et Antonio se proposa de chercher la famille de Colby, ça lui donnerait une occupation en attendant des nouvelles de Jay. De son côté Al, se rendit dans la chambre de l'ancien ranger, ils avaient demandé aux autres policiers de le tenir au courant de l'état de Jay. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se réveille seul, ils avaient de quoi lui être redevable, il avait sauvé un paquet de vie dont la leur.

Une infirmière l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Colby, comme lui avait dit le chirurgien il était encore sous respirateur, et il semblait bien plus faible que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois au commissariat. Il s'installa sur une des chaises inconfortables qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il sortit un livre de la poche de son manteau et commença à lire. Son métier de policier lui avait appris qu'ils passaient souvent un certain temps à attendre, et c'était utile de toujours avoir de quoi se distraire sur soi. Il commença sa lecture, en attendant que le jeune homme montre des signes de réveil.

Dans la salle d'attente, les policiers s'occupaient aussi, ou du moins tentaient en attendant l'arrivée du médecin de Jay. Certains avaient sorti leur téléphone, d'autres feuilletaient les magazines présents dans la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de Colby, ils avaient songé à tenir au courant leurs équipiers, avant de se raviser, s'ils donnaient des nouvelles de Colby, ils seraient interrogés sur l'état de Jay, et ils n'avaient rien à leur répondre, d'autant plus qu'ils ne leur avaient pas encore parlé des complications qui étaient survenue à son arrivée à l'hôpital.

Finalement, un médecin passa la porte. Will le connaissait, et il en fut rassuré, c'était un excellent chirurgien.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ? Interrogea le cadet des Halstead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le médecin observa toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à voir autant de personnes pour un policier. En général quand un homme en bleu était blessé les salles d'attente étaient pleines, il en était de même pour les pompiers. Mais à chaque fois, ça l'impressionnait, parce que lui il était la personne qui allait changer le monde de toutes ces personnes, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

-Le détective Halstead est dans un état critique. Un morceau de métal qui l'a touché lors de l'explosion a migré dans son corps. Il a fait pas mal de dégâts. Il a endommagé l'estomac, et a entaillé deux artères principales. Nous avons pu réparer les dégâts mais il a perdu une grande quantité de sang, ce qui a entrainé des difficultés au niveau respiratoire, nous avons été obligés de l'intuber. Il a aussi un poignet cassé que nous avons plâtré.

-Mais il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Hailey, toujours aussi inquiète pour son partenaire.

-Comme je le disais il est dans un état critique, mais chaque heure qu'il passe augmente ses chances de survie.

-On peut le voir ? Questionna Will.

-Bien sûr, mais vous connaissez la chanson, pas plus de deux personnes à la fois.

Le chirurgien quitta la pièce et il fut décidé que Hailey et Will iraient dans la chambre de Jay. Kim de son côté décida de mettre au courant tout le reste de l'équipe. Elle commença par appeler Voight, il fut plus que désagréable en apprenant qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit que l'état de Jay s'était dégradé dès son arrivée à m'hôpital. Elle s'en excusa mais précisa aussi que ce n'était pas son idée avant de raccrocher. Elle téléphona ensuite à Antonio, dès qu'il eut l'information, il lui dit qu'il arriverait pour voir Jay. Elle termina en allant directement voir Al.

Il était toujours au chevet de Colby en train de lire un livre. Elle toqua légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer. Le policier lâcha son bouquin et se leva pour la rejoindre à la porte de la chambre, pour faire le moins de bruit possible et ne pas déranger Colby.

-Des nouvelles ? Demanda Al.

-Jay est dans un état critique. Il est sous respirateur, un morceau de métal s'est déplacé dans son ventre.

-Il va s'en sortir.

-Rien n'est sûr pour le moment, mais plus le temps passe, et plus les chances augmentent.

-Quelqu'un est avec lui ?

-Oui, Hailey et Will.

-Tant mieux. Tu as prévenu Hank, et Antonio ?

-Oui.

-Je reste avec Colby, tu me tiens au courant ?

-Bien sur

Kim quitta la pièce et Al reprit sa place. La jeune policière décida de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, il n'y a rien qu'elle pouvait faire de l'hôpital, mais sur le terrain elle pourrait aider.

Hank, Kevin et Adam étaient de retour au district, cherchant désespérément la moindre information. Kim les avait rejoints dans leur travail. De même qu'Antonio, qui malgré ses nombreuses recherches n'avait rien trouvé sur la famille de Colby. La scientifique était encore en train d'analyser les restes de la bombe. Les témoignages n'avaient rien donné, les policiers contactaient tous leurs indics, espérant obtenir quelque chose, du plus petit dealer, au membre de gang, tout le monde y passait. Le groupe responsable de la première explosion n'avait pas encore revendiqué cette attaque, peut-être qu'ils ne le feront pas d'ailleurs, ils se vantaient rarement quand ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ils l'attendaient. Mais le risque était qu'ils recommencent, il fallait à tout pris les trouver avant, parce que le seul capable de désamorcer une bombe était actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital.

A un moment donné de leur recherche Voight quitta son bureau.

-Tu vas où ? Interrogea Tonio, le seul de l'équipe qui osait poser des questions de ce genre à son patron.

-Je vais voir quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir des infos. Répondit vaguement le Sergent sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que sa petite visite à une vieille connaissance allait donner, il espérait qu'il obtiendrait de nouvelles informations. Il monta dans sa voiture et enclencha les gyrophares avant de se rendre à la prison de haute sécurité de Chicago.

A l'hôpital, Hailey et Will n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Jay. La policière avait les yeux qui se déplaçaient entre son partenaire et l'horloge, comme si chaque seconde passée était une seconde de gagnée, ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais fixer de cette manière la pendule donnait l'impression que le temps était encore plus long que ce qu'il l'était réellement.

Jay dans ce lit avait l'air particulièrement faible, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Pour Will en revanche ça n'était pas la première fois, mais les choses n'étaient pas plus faciles pour autant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais, voir son frère branché à un respirateur, voir la machine respirer pour lui, était angoissant à un point inimaginable.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par le bip régulier des machines, lorsque soudainement et sans prévenir les bips ne furent plus réguliers du tout, s'emballant même, signe d'une détresse chez le patient. Hailey sursauta, Will entra aussitôt en action et appuya sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières avant de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Connor entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce pour s'occuper de Jay. Les deux visiteurs furent obligés de quitter la pièce.

En sortant ils constatèrent avec surprise qu'Al aussi était à l'extérieur de la chambre de Colby.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Will.

-Je ne sais pas, son rythme cardiaque s'est emballé, les médecins m'ont mis dehors.

-Il s'est passé exactement la même chose avec Jay. Dit Hailey surprise.

Et soudainement tout paru clair pour Will, il aurait dû le savoir !

Le docteur Rhodes et le médecin qui s'occupait de Colby sortirent presque en même temps des chambres des deux patients.

-Jay va bien nous l'avons stabilisé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, rien n'explique cet emballement soudain de son cœur, on va faire des analyses complémentaires. Commença Connor.

-C'est fou, mon patient a fait exactement la même chose. Ajouta le second docteur.

-Ça ne sert à rien de faire des analyses, je sais ce qui ne va pas. Dit calmement Will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un très grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais ils sont très appréciés.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le médecin des urgences.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Connor très curieux.

-Il faut les mettre dans la même chambre.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va aider. Répondit l'autre médecin avec un air méprisant qui ne plut pas du tout au cadet Halstead.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, lorsqu'ils ont été blessés en Afghanistan, ils étaient aussi dans de chambres séparées. Et comme aujourd'hui, ils ont fait plusieurs frayeurs aux médecins. Et deux médecins se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient les mêmes problèmes médicaux aux mêmes moments alors que leurs blessures étaient différentes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont eu l'idée de les mettre dans la même pièce, et aussitôt ils ont tous les deux commencé à aller mieux. Je sais que ça peut avoir l'air complétement fou, mais si vous voulez qu'ils guérissent c'est la seule solution.

-Je te crois Will, mais ça n'a pas de sens. On retrouve ce genre de phénomène avec les jumeaux prématurés, quand on les place ensemble leur santé s'améliore. Mais il y a un lien de sang, et ils ont passé plusieurs mois ensemble, mais ici il n'y a aucun lien.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez doc, ils ont un lien plus fort que n'importe quel lien de sang : la guerre. Dit calmement Al, même s'il devait avouer que la théorie de Will le laissait assez sceptique, il refusait qu'on nie un lien aussi fort que celui qui unit des soldats.

-D'accord, on peut tenter, on ne risque rien, mais il nous faut l'autorisation de madame Goodwin. Dit Rhodes après quelques secondes de silence, il reçut un regard désapprobateur de son collègue mais préféra l'ignorer.

Will accepta d'un signe de tête, il n'était pas trop inquiet, il savait que sa supérieure accepterait de le faire.

Les trois docteurs se rendirent dans le bureau de Goodwin pour demander cette autorisation spéciale. Cette dernière les accueillit, et écouta attentivement leurs arguments.

-D'accord vous pouvez essayer de les mettre dans la même chambre, mais si d'ici trois jours il n'y a pas d'améliorations on les séparera de nouveau, cette disposition n'est pas habituellement gérée aux soins intensifs.

-Je comprends. Répondit Will. Merci d'avoir accepté.

-Vous ferez mieux de faire de vraies analyses. Dit le médecin qui les avait accompagnés, tout en quittant le petit groupe, il était clairement vexé de ne pas avoir été écouté.

Connor et Will le suivirent après avoir remercié une dernière fois leur patronne.

-Juste pas précaution, on leur fera passer des analyses. Dit Connor avant de retourner aux soins intensifs.

-Pas de soucis. Merci d'avoir accepté, je sais que ça à l'air complétement dingue.

Le chirurgien hocha la tête avant de demander un coup de main à quelques infirmières pour déplacer les deux hommes dans la même chambre.

-Tu penses sincèrement que ça va marcher ? Interrogea Hailey une fois que Will fut revenu.

-Ça a marché la dernière fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait différent cette fois.

Ils observèrent silencieusement les infirmières faire leur travail et installer Colby dans la chambre de Jay. Une fois leur travail terminé, Hailey et Will retournèrent dans la chambre. Al de son côté retourna au bureau des renseignements, il ne pouvait pas être plus de deux dans la chambre, alors il décida de retourner là où il pourrait être utile.

La première chose que fit le cadet des Halstead en entrant dans la chambre se fut de rapprocher les deux lits. Hailey le regarda curieusement, mais le laissa faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Interrogea l'inspectrice curieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là. Toutes les infos que j'ai c'est ce qui est écrit dans leurs dossiers médicaux. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'étais à l'époque.

-Will, tout le monde fait des erreurs, le plus important c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui, quand il a besoin de toi.

-Merci Hailey.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Elle savait que la relation entre les deux frères n'avait pas toujours été comme elle l'était aujourd'hui, mais le plus important c'est que maintenant son équipier pouvait compter sur son frère, il serait là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Al en arriva au bureau trouva les inspecteurs au travail. Voight n'était pas toujours revenu. Personne n'avait de nouvelles, mais ce n'était pas surprenant.

-Tu as trouvé la famille de Colby ? Demanda l'inspecteur à Antonio.

-Non, son père est mort quand il avait quinze ans, et sa mère, il y a quelques années, il était fils unique. Je n'ai rien du tout.

Al fronça les sourcils, même si c'était vrai, ça ne lui plaisait pas, personne ne devrait se retrouver à l'hôpital sans que personne ne se soucie de lui.

Il décida de mener son enquête de son côté, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas la priorité aujourd'hui, mais ils étaient déjà assez nombreux à travailler sur la recherche de leur poseur de bombe.

Peu après, le Sergent revint, apparemment il avait quelque chose.

-Alors ? Interrogea Tonio.

-J'ai des infos. Cherche le nom de Dereck Miller. Répondit simplement Hank à Antonio qui fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Il a eu un paquet d'ennuis avec la justice, et a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour trafic de d'armes, notamment des explosifs. Enuméra Antonio, qui commençait à trouver ce type intéressant pour leur enquête.

Il continua de lire le dossier, et les photos des différents tatouages de Dereck ne firent que confirmer cette pensée.

-Il a une croix gammée tatoué dans le dos, et des preuves d'appartenance à un groupe de suprématistes blancs.

-On sait où on peut le trouver ? Demanda Kevin.

-Non, il est sorti de prison i mois pour bonne conduite, mais depuis son contrôleur judiciaire n'a pas entendu parler de lui, un mandat d'arrêt a été lancé.

-Ok, on vérifie toutes ses anciennes planques, interrogez vos indics, mettez les patrouilles sur le coup. Il faut retrouver ce type. Ordonna Voight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour cette longue absence, j'ai été très prise par mon travail.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, ainsi que vos proches en cette période si particulière.**

**Si parmi vous il y a des médecins, des infirmiers, des aides-soignants, des pompiers, des policiers, des militaires, des livreurs, des facteurs, des caissiers, des responsable de magasins... Si vous faites partie de ces personnes qui travaillent pour lutter contre ce virus, pour notre sécurité, et pour que nous puissions avoir accès à des services indispensables je vous dis MERCI.**

**Pour tous les autres, vous avez aussi un rôle à jouer, pour toutes ces personnes qui travaillent pour nous RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS au maximum.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 12:**

Al cherchait toujours des membres de la famille de Colby pendant que le reste de l'équipe présente au bureau, tentait de retrouver Dereck Miller, tout en espérant que c'était bien le poseur de bombe.

L'inspecteur, tout comme Tonio constata rapidement que Colby n'avait aucune famille, ni proche, ni même éloigné, pas d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins. Pour tout dire c'était assez impressionnant. Il décida de se concentrer sur les proches, autre que la famille, et il découvrit alors qu'il était avant de venir ici à Chicago, agent du F.B.I à Los Angeles. Al ne fut pas surpris de cette découverte, il avait observé le comportement du jeune homme et ça se voyait qu'il avait travaillé dans les forces de l'ordre. Mais en creusant un peu plus, il découvrit la raison probable de son départ de Californie. Toutes son équipe avait été tuée dans une explosion. 4 agents, partis en fumée. Olinski avait perdu des amis, dans l'armée, dans la police, mais jamais, la totalité de son équipe, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé seul survivant d'une catastrophe. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça faisait, il avait toujours des amis avec qui parler de ce qui c'était passé, mais Colby était seul avec ses souvenirs.

Olinski ne voulant pas laisser tomber ses recherches, restant persuadé que Colby aurait besoin d'avoir des amis, personne dans ce monde n'est complétement seul, appelé le directeur du FBI à LA Il tomba sur le secrétaire qui est une grande surprise ne le fit pas patienter . Sa discussion avec le directeur fut brève, il lui a indiqué qu'il pourrait appeler. L'inspecteur le remercia avant de raccrocher et d'appeler ladite personne.

-Eppes?

-Bonjour Monsieur Eppes, je suis inspecteur de police à Chicago et je vous appelle à proposer de Colby Granger.

-Mon dieu, il lui est arrivé quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, il nous a aidé dans une enquête et durant une opération il a été blessé.

-A quel point c'est grave?

-Son état est critique, mais chaque heure qui passe augmente ses chances.

-D'accord, je prends le prochain avion pour Chicago, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Monsieur Eppes.

-Allan.

-Allan, se corrigea Al. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelle est votre relation avec Colby?

-Je le considère comme un fils. Mon fils ainé était son patron, avant… Allan ne termina pas sa phrase, il en était incapable, cette tragédie lui avait tellement pris.

-Je suis désolé pour votre fils.

-Merci.

-Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez votre vol. j'enverrai une patrouille pour vous emmener à l'hôpital.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Si ça l'était, Colby a mis sa vie en danger pour protéger Chicago, c'est le moins qu'on pouvait faire.

-Merci, et merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile de me trouver.

-Encore une fois, c'est normal.

Allan raccrocha le téléphone la main encore tremblante par l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Il y avait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de recevoir la moindre nouvelle de Colby depuis son départ de Los Angeles il y a plusieurs mois. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas complétement innocent dans ce départ, mais lorsqu'il était rendu compte qu'il avait été injuste avec le jeune homme, le mal était fait, c'était trop tard . Il avait désormais une chance de récupérer le coup et il n'allait pas pas perdre. Il prépara ses affaires, mais avant de partir il décida de prévenir son autre fils de cette nouvelle, espérant que lui aussi se saisisse de cette chance de se réconcilier avec un ami.

Il prit la route vers l'université, Charlie son fils cadet, qui par le passé avait aidé le FBI et surtout son frère sur les enquêtes, depuis le décès de ce dernier avait été complétement arrêté et désormais ne faisait que donner des cours ou faire des recherches. Allan fut heureux de constater que son fils était dans son bureau.

-Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Interrogea Charlie peu habitué à voir son père à venir à la fac.

-C'est à propos de Colby.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Allan décida de poursuivre.

-J'ai reçu un appel d'un policier de Chicago, il a été aidé dans une enquête, et il a été béni, il est dans un état critique, j'ai un vol dans deux heures. Tu m'accompagnes.

-Je ne sais pas papa, est-ce que Colby voudra de moi?

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Mais Charlie était hésitant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Colby il avait dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'il meurt avec son frère, des propos qu'il avait regretté la seconde suivante mais c'était trop tard.

-Charlie, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de nous faire pardonner, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai aucune envie de refaire la même erreur. Et sur un assez perdu de temps, il fait partie de notre famille, et sur l'a refusé parce qu'on était en colère, mais lui il n'y avait pour rien.

-D'accord, tu as raison, sur y va.

Charlie rangea rapidement ses affaires et suivit son père ne se souciant même pas du fait qu'il n'avait pas fait de bagages. Ils rejoignirent l'aéroport en voiture. Et attrapèrent le prochain vol pour Chicago de justesse, ils avaient désormais quatre heures de vol pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire à leur ami pour qu'il les pardonne de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir.

Comme promis, à leur arrivée à Chicago, une voiture de police les attendait pour les emmener à l'hôpital. La route, tout comme le vol fut extrêmement silencieux, les deux hommes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées se demandant dans quel état se trouvant Colby.

Arrivée à destination, ils remercièrent les policiers, et se dirigent vers l'étage des soins intensifs, Al avait envoyé un message à Allan pour lui indiquer où il pourrait trouver Colby. Ils ont été surpris en arrivant de constater que leur ami n'était pas seul dans la pièce, pourtant ils avaient côtoyé assez de services de soins intensifs pour savoir que les patients étaient toujours seuls dans une boîte. Allan décida qu'il posait la question aux deux visiteurs dans la pièce qui apparemment semblait bien connaître le patient qui accompagnait Colby.

Ils toquèrent légèrement à la vitre avant d'entrer.

-Je peux vous aider? Interrogea Will.

-Nous sommes de la famille de Colby. Répondit Charlie. Allan sentit son cœur se réchauffer en entendant ça, il y avait encore une chance que sa famille se réconcilie.

Sera se leva aussitôt et alla leur serrer la main.

-Je suis le frère de Jay, et voici son partenaire Hailey. Dit-il tout en désignant Hailey qui était assis sur une chaise locataire toujours la main de son partenaire, elle les salua d'un geste de la main. Mon frère et Colby ont été…

-En Afghanistan. Termina Allan pour lui.

-Colby vous a parlé de Jay.

-Un peu, oui, il parlait surtout des bons souvenirs.

-Ouais Jay aussi.

-C'est normal qu'ils soient dans la même chambre? Demanda Allan.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais ils sont dans les chambres à part ils nous font des frayeurs, et allez comprendre pourquoi, mais dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce c'est terminé. Colby a montré des premiers signes de réveil.

-Quelles sont ses blessures exactement?

-Il a été empalée par une barre de métal. Son poumon a été gravement endommagé, le chirurgien l'a réparé. D'après les derniers tests, nous pourrons retirer son respirateur dès qu'il sera réveillé. Le médecin est plutôt optimiste et moi aussi, jusqu'à maintenant il s'en est très bien sorti.

-Merci. Et merci d'être resté avec lui. Dit Charlie.

-C'est normal, il fait partie de la famille de Jay, donc de la nôtre aussi.

-Et pour Jay, c'est grave?

-On a été vraiment inquiet pendant un moment, mais maintenant ça va, comme Colby il montre les premiers signes de réveil, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Allan s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une infirmière entra, elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

-Le nombre de visiteurs est limité à 2, vous n'avez rien à faire là.

Will la connaissait bien, elle était seulement là pour montrer son pouvoir et ça avait le don de l'énerver.

-Les circonstances sont exceptionnelles, je suis sûr que madame Goodwin ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous soyons plus de deux visiteurs, tant que nous ne dérangeons pas les malades. Répondit Will le plus poliment possible.

-Je n'ai pas reçu de telles consignes, je vais demander à deux d'entre vous de quitter la chambre.

Will s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsque les moniteurs cardiaques des deux bienheureux se mirent à sonner de manière très inquiétante pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série Numb3rs dont j'ai inclue certains personnages:**

**\- Allan est le père de Don, le patron de Colby.**

**\- Charlie est le fils d'Allan, et le frère de Don.**


End file.
